dementiumthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
There are some bosses in Dementium: The Ward which are much stronger than regular enemies. These Bosses are -The Cleaver -The Wheelchair Monster -The Doctor The Cleaver Appearance and Characteristics The Cleaver is a grotesque monster that seems to have been deformed from multiple operations, it is also fought twice during the game, first in Chapter 4:The Cleaver and then in Chapter 12:The Cleaver's Return. This monster seems to heve no eyes or ears at all and no recognizable nose and seems to have been an obese man before being mutated. It has been sewn on numerous parts and severely mutilated, it has been sewn around the neck, in the middle of the torso and on the arms as seen on the image. Its left hand has been severed and replaced by a cleaver, hence its name, and the right hand has only two fingers left, the index finger and the middle finger while its pinky, thumb and second finger (from left to right) have either been severed in its operations or severed by the acid in the syringe. The Syringe he carries is filled with an acid liquid. This creature is first seen on Chapter 1: The Admittance, when the player is still learning, he can see this beast walking down a hallway, dragging a blood-soaked woman, then the door is locked. The womans fate was death,probably, as she was most likely, butchered but it is never seen in-game so it is only an assumption. He is then encountered in Chapter 4: The Cleaver, and when the player enters the room it is seen butchering a corpse, presumably of a cop. It then perceives the player and engages him in combat. Later on in Chapter 12: The Cleaver's Return, the player descends in an elevator and the Cleaver, again, engages the player. Tactics The Cleaver possesses varied attacks, his standard attack is a cleaver stab, this attack ranges from short to long range. If hit, the player will fall down temporarily but will get up. Then comes the Syringe attack which is a long range move in which he will throw an acid to the player. The last attack possible is the bite, he will use it only if the player is face to face. By Chapter 4:The Cleaver, the player should have the nightsick, the pistol and the shotgun. The best strategy in the first battle is to move away from it while shooting with the shotgun in the face or mouth. If hit on either the Cleaver will recoil and receive more damage. The worst tactic is to use the Buzz Saw or Nightstick as you will, most certainly, be killed. During the second battle, the player will descend in an elevator to the room where the Cleaver resides. The best tactic in this fight is to stay in the elevator and back away to the far off wall of the elevator, here the Cleaver's attacks will be too far away except the Syringe attack which a quick player will evade. The worst tactic is to use a melee weapon such as during the first fight or to go out of the elevator. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.